mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Exotic Meltdown
*Did you miss me in this wiki? :Still doing the RP stuff I see. I'm going to blank your pages tomorrow if you don't. Sorry. But everyone's editing too fast for me. How am I supposed to know what to edit and what not to edit? ZoneKing246 (talk) 18:13, January 12, 2018 (UTC) :If you look at this wiki, decide "gee I can't edit because everything's going too fast, guess I'll make userpages instead", get told to not make userpages because you're not editing, and then try to defend it with "everyone's going too fast", face it - your priority here isn't contributing to the wiki, it's your fancharacters. Please do it elsewhere. I am blanking your user pages now. Then, how do you suppose I help? I'm helping with the troll call. ZoneKing246 (talk) 20:43, January 14, 2018 (UTC) I think you should stop making fan characters that are in your User Page, Like how i did, I just moved my FanTroll to the Homestuck Roleplay Wiki and left it there. Corly Deluxe PC (talk) 20:00, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Qu3stIon H3y theRe P4l. i Want3d tO ASK if we'r3 3veR gonNa have AN 4dveNturE tog3thEr...aGa1n. jUst 4skIng. -TH3 HeIr 0f he4Rt, AD 16:37, January 19, 2018 (UTC) :You're still keeping at it, I see. Again: userpage policy; shouldn't be a large portion of your edits. Seriously, just move over to another wiki if you're so intent on making fancharacters. :I'm going to be blanking your userpages again in a few days if you don't do it yourself. Just making some minor edits. I'll get to editing when I see an opportunity to, like if there's a typo, or it looks like a page needs to be more elaborate. :Listen: if your reasoning for making wiki-edits is to justify the existence of your character pages, the priority here isn't editing the wiki, it's your fancharacters. Face the damn facts already and just go to a fancharacter wiki. It's not that hard. I think you're not understanding the point. I make plans on what and when to edit when I see pages of any kind. If you want, I'll stop editing for a month or more to contribute here. I DO try and keep up with the troll call. Besides, if I wanted to justify my OCs, I wouldn't be here and I don't want that. Listen. Point is that I'm often judged and when I'm serious, people take it the wrong way. I promise you, I'll stop editing my userpage for around a few months and make major edits to the main pages so that the place is better looking. In other words, let me prove to you that I'm a hard-worker and that this isn't a joke. I mean it, BTW. Don't get the wrong idea about me (Which is often). Trust me on this. I'm gonna find an article to edit right now. I know I’m a Gemgo, Exotic. I just haven’t gotten around to posting that fact here. Per Ankh ED 01:25, February 15, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah. So. It's about that time. I can't keep letting you off the hook like this, honestly. I don't know how to explain to you that if editing the wiki is your second priority to making OCs, you should really just move the OCs to the fan wikis that I keep telling you to use. It's not like I'm banning you from continuing to contribute to mainspace articles - we just don't want the bulk of your edits here to be userpage based. We just want you to split up your editing; move your OCs to another wiki and keep on contributing to actual articles here. Also I feel like you editing other people's userpages without... any real reason or warning seems temporary ban-worthy, or something. Why did you even do that? Why are you still doing any of this? I'm not trying to assume anything of you, poor or otherwise, but your actions speak louder than words, and so far your actions are not painting you in the best light. I'm just leaving those to rest. Just let me edit the articles that I prefer editing (Mostly Characters). Other than that, I can't tell if you're exposing me to these types of things in a friendly or negative way. I'm sorry. But in all honesty, I think hating you is gonna be my option if you won't try to understand what I'm saying. Also, I don't plan on editing my subpages in a long while. RE: Howdy